TodoIida Week
by Kirumo Sanchez
Summary: Drabbles para los siete días de la semana TodoIida Week. Primer día: Confesión.
1. Confesión

_«Boku no hero academia no me pertenece, sólo juego con los personajes de Horikoshi Kōhei»._

 _«Para el TodoIida Week»._

* * *

 **Confesión**

No era la mejor explicación que pudiera buscar, pero era la más simple. ¿Uno sabe cuándo tiene hambre? Claro, es en el momento cuando el estómago y cerebro trabajan juntos, sientes un vacío en el primero y el segundo se encarga de traer a tu mente todo tipo de comida, favorita, por gusto, cual sea. Es así de simple como uno puede saber que tiene hambre.

Tan simple como hacerle caso a las señales, esas señales únicas.

Como cuando una sonrisa sincera brota de los labios ajenos, su mirada se cruza con la tuya, el movimiento de los mechones a causa del viento. Tal vez sus pensamientos son demasiado fuera de lugar, pero cuando se cruza la línea del camino establecido no importa lo que los demás puedan pensar o decir. O eso cree él.

Todo el mundo puede decifrar lo que significan esas señales sin importar si es de manera inconsciente o consciente, siempre se llegará a esa respuesta. Por esa razón no hace algún alboroto por algo normal, sin importar mucho que el contrario sea igual un chico.

«El corazón quiere, lo que el corazón quiere».

De algún lugar había escuchado o leído esa frase, rebuscada, pero bastante acertada a lo que ahora mismo experimentaba.

—Iida —El contrario volteó recibiéndolo con una sonrisa amable para luego preguntar que necesita de él, es curioso que él sepa que el chico frente suyo sólo es amable porque debe serlo, como Midoriya, los demás del salón y aun así con Tenya Iida es distinto todo.

Algo que muy pocos sepan, entre los que saben se encuentran Midoriya y Uraraka, respecto a que Iida puede ser silencioso cual ratón. No era su cualidad, pero podía hacerlo.

—Me gustas —Pero no en esa ocasión en concreto.

* * *

Cumplí con el primer día, pero soy una persona que trabaja cual esclava, pero con paga (?). Así como un trabajador promedio. XD

Bueno, es el primer día, me dedicaré hacer drabbles. Espero poder hacer los siete días y el Bonus que es por el cumpleaños del bebé Iida.

Nos vemos mañana~


	2. Primer beso

_«Boku no hero academia no me pertenece, sólo juego con los personajes de Horikoshi Kōhei»._

 _«Para el TodoIida Week»._

* * *

 **Primer**

¿Cómo las personas lograban vencer a la vergüenza y los nervios que iniciaban por las mejillas y se esparcían por todo el cuerpo hasta los pies? Puede sonar raro, pero era real que los nervios de Iida comenzaban en las mejillas que con ayuda de la vergüenza se coloreaban, la vergüenza viajaba entre la sangre pulsante como un veneno mortal por todo su cuerpo y provocaba que se paralizara.

Nadie más que sus propias emociones lo habían conseguido detener. Tal cual una estatua de marfil y parecía que tampoco respiraba.

Las emociones son generadas por algo externo, este algo es una persona; Todoroki Shouto. No es que realmente hubiera hecho algo más aparte de dormirse en el sofá de la sala de los dormitorios, algo muy fuera de normativa de él. Iida sabía la razón por la que posiblemente se haya quedado dormido ahí con los brazos cruzados; le había dicho que esperaría por él, a Iida le tocaba el turno de tirar la basura.

Era lo más seguro que nadie antes hubiera visto o imaginado a Todoroki dormido en un lugar tan común como ese, por alguna extraña razón algún tipo de sentimiento muy difícil de reprimir respecto, fluyó por su pecho y mente. Debía despertarlo antes de que alguien pudiera venir y lo viera, en cuanto estuvo a su lado una fuerza mayor al egoísmo lo hizo cambiar de opinión.

Quería besarlo.

Siempre que se besaban, que no habían sido pocas, era Todoroki quién iniciaba el beso, tal vez era demasiado trivial, pensaba de más, pero no podía evitarlo. Iida era una maraña de idelogias y reglas. Por esa razón sentía que debería él también cooperar en eso en la que los dos estaban envueltos. Afecto, hormonas, confusión y un torbellino de emociones demasiado difíciles de procesar para él en ese momento. Ahora sólo quería besarlo. El problema fueron sus nervios y vergüenza, traicionándolo como todas las ocasiones en las que quiso darle a cambio el mismo afecto.

Dio una última mirada al rostro dormido del contrario para luego inhalar aire con fuerza, cerrar los ojos e inclinarse lo suficiente para rozar los labios ajenos. El cosquilleo en su boca no se hizo esperar, apretó un poco más sus parpados, estaba muerto por las sensaciones negativas y positivas que provocaba sólo el toque de los labios de Todoroki.

Esa era la primera vez que besaba por su cuenta a la persona que quería y que sólo aceptaba en esos momentos de silencio.

Tan pronto se alejó pudo ver los ojos de Todoroki sonriéndole, era bastante curioso ver como una sola mirada podía expresar tantas cosas.

—Creí que no lo harías y tendría que besarte.

La cara de Iida se volvió un poema de colores y era de esperarse que se alterara…

—Iida, no alces la voz, ahora todos están durmiendo.

Todoroki lo observó atento a como apretaba sus labios reprimiendo todo, tanto que sus propias manos no se movían. Había valido la pena fingir que estaba dormido para recibir el primer beso de parte del contrario, era un buen día, no importaba si mañana tendría que irse muy temprano a su entrenamiento extra.

* * *

Cumplí con el segundo día, no sé cómo, pero lo estoy logrando. XD

Bueno, pues, este sí que se me dificulto hacerlo. No saben cuánto me cuesta hacer a Iida y a Todoroki, no me gusta el OOC y ugh, lucho tanto a miedo a hacerlo. Seguro hay, pero yo fingiré que no.

Nos vemos mañana~


	3. Silencio

_«Boku no hero academia no me pertenece, sólo juego con los personajes de Horikoshi Kōhei»._

 _«Para el TodoIida Week»._

* * *

 **Silencio**

Había ciertos momentos en los que sólo bastaba una cosa entre ellos, no la invocaban o aparecía para destruir sus pasos avanzados para adentrarse en el mundo del contrario. No llegaba porque ellos la buscaban y porque de verdad era suficiente teniéndola a su alrededor.

Esa presencia, ese ser era nada más que el propio silencio.

Tanto Todoroki como Iida a veces no necesitaban de hablar, sólo estar para el otro, a su lado y era suficiente. Como en ese momento en el que los dos estaban cerca del uno del otro abrazados por el silencio y estaban conformes, calmados. No había más. Sólo silencio.

* * *

Sé que es corto, pero así salió. Sin más que decir.

Nos vemos mañana~


	4. Distancia

_«Boku no hero academia no me pertenece, sólo juego con los personajes de Horikoshi Kōhei»._

 _«Para el TodoIida Week»._

* * *

 **Distancia**

No sabía por qué, pero Iida de alguna manera sentía que existía una especie de campo invisible alrededor de Todoroki, no todo el tiempo. Era más bien en ciertas ocasiones en las que se percataba que aparecía sin aviso y a veces podía creer que duraría para siempre. Estaba exagerando, pero a veces lo sentía así y no era el único, Midoriya parecía notarlo y sólo podían hacer en esos casos era callar, sobre todo esperar.

Es una distancia abismal entre él y Todoroki. Tuvieron vidas diferentes, sin duda, nadie puede cambiarlo, ni aun que se pudiera… Costaba porque aun teniendo una amistad, en medio del nacimiento de algo más, de lo que fuera que él se atrevió a cruzar al aceptar los sentimientos ajenos. Aun con todo ello no podía sobre pasar la distancia que a veces existía entre ellos.

Sólo esperaba. Cuando volvía seguía siendo el mismo Todoroki que decía y tenía acciones que siempre lo ponían con los nervios de punta para luego cortar la distancia espacio personal y rozar sus labios.

* * *

Sé que es corto, pero así salió. Además no soy buena para escribir drama corto y por eso creo que no va también. :'D

Nos vemos mañana~


	5. Pasado

_«Boku no hero academia no me pertenece, sólo juego con los personajes de Horikoshi Kōhei»._

 _«Para el TodoIida Week»._

* * *

 **Pasado**

Hubo un tiempo en el que Todoroki hubiera preferido enterrar por completo su pasado, fingir que nunca en su vida tuvo algo que ver en ello. Ni siquiera con la persona que compartía algo sanguíneo. No se le podía culpar, ¿verdad? Para él esa fue su solución. Algo que comprendió hasta que una sola persona se lo hizo ver, una persona que se volvería su amigo. Uno debe afrontar y superar el pasado, en que no lo había notado había estado viviendo dentro de este, aferrándose a cosas que le nublaban lo que en verdad importaba.

Ahora que lo afronta, sin borrar nada y comprendiendo que siempre estará ahí, pero no para atormentarlo y mucho menos volverlo un poco más desgraciado, si no para aprender de él. Había estado lamentándose como un niño pequeño desde siempre, lo sabía. Sólo recordaba esas frases dichas con anterioridad y reafirmaban que era un niño muy inmaduro, los amigos eran necesarios más de lo que su antiguo yo creía.

Por eso mismo podía ahora podía voltear hacia atrás y tener un camino muy distinto sin que su pasado lo arrastrara.

* * *

Esto que me salió fue algo que no comprendo… sólo fue un relato del pasado de Todoroki. :'D

Perdón, quería sacar a Iida y pues ni idea, sólo seguía a mi caracol escritor interno (?).

Nos vemos mañana, esperando a no sacar algo tan random. ;u; 3


	6. Consuelo

_«Boku no hero academia no me pertenece, sólo juego con los personajes de Horikoshi Kōhei»._

 _«Para el TodoIida Week»._

* * *

 **Consuelo**

A veces no sabes qué necesitas, tampoco lo que buscas, pero al parecer las otras personas lo encuentran. De manera silenciosa una mano se desliza hasta el encuentro de la suya, el calor de esta va fluyendo y le recuerda que no está solo, ni ahora ni nunca. Quisiera decirle a Iida de lo mucho que sirve que lo tome de la mano, que es suficiente para él, pero no es bueno tanto con sus palabras como sus propios sentimientos.

—Gracias —susurra al final, el contrario sólo le devuelve una sonrisa. Seguido el silencio y el calor que ambos comparten expandiéndose en el cuerpo ajeno, alimentando lo que falta o creen que les falta porque en realidad el calor ajeno sólo reaviva lo que una vez murió. Claro que nace algo más entre las manos, pero es igual de invisible como todo lo que verdad importa.

Todoroki no vive en un pequeño cometa, Iida no necesita de un cristal para cubrirlo del frío. No son un cuento ninguno de los dos, no lo son y aun así entre ellos algo así de significativo nace. Sólo por recibir el consuelo de una mano. Pero tal vez en el algún momento Todoroki quiere que Iida sea la única rosa importante entre millones…

* * *

No lo sé, pero de algún momento esto se desvió al cuento del principito. :'v no lo hagan, señoritas que parecen loca como yo.

Hoy subiré también el último día.

Muchas gracias a todos participar. UvU

Haré el Bonus, pero creo que haré algo más larguito porque es el cumpleaños del bebé Iida.


	7. Amistad

_«Boku no hero academia no me pertenece, sólo juego con los personajes de Horikoshi Kōhei»._

 _«Para el TodoIida Week»._

* * *

 **Amistad**

Miró al cielo un momento y se recargó en el hombro de la persona de al lado.

—¿Qué sucede, Todoroki?

—¿Quieres algo de beber, Iida? —preguntó Midoriya antes siquiera poder responder la pregunta del mencionado.

—Jugo de naranja, ¿no quieres nada…

—Té —interrumpió, el chico de pecas asintió y se encamino junto a Uraraka a la máquina expendedora más cercana.

—¿Por qué siempre pides jugo de naranja?

Iida alzó la mirada al cielo como meditando sus palabras, miró al chico y con una mano extendida para darle más valor a sus palabras, dijo—: Por la misma razón que siempre pides té.

—Porque no se te ocurre otra cosa que tomar.

Si Iida no lo conociera un tanto más que en el pasado no se reiría por lo bajo por ese comentario.

—Porque me gusta —dijo al final, con una sonrisa amable.

—Oh, claro —dijo de manera suave como si hubiera comprendido el mayor secreto del universo, Todoroki seguía recargado en el hombro de Iida—. Eso explica porque te beso cada que puedo.

El rostro de Iida se volvió un montón de matices, formas y el aire de este mismo parecía expulsar emociones invisibles. Todoroki buscaba la mirada carmín oculta por los lentes y del ahora robótico chico a su lado.

—¡Sólo buscabas una excusa para decir eso!

—Eso puede ser una mentira —dijo con suavidad sin apartarse y esperando a que el contrario volteara a verlo—. O puede ser verdad.

No hubo tiempo para que Iida le reclamara un poco más y dejar en paz su "No discusión por decir cosas que sentía tan directamente", ya que Uraraka y Midoriya regresaban con las bebidas y ella con algunos paquetes de comida que traían para ese día.

—Le estaba diciendo a Deku que ha escogido un buen lugar, ¿no creen? —Uraraka aún se sentía un poco intimidada por Todoroki, no de mala manera, en realidad le alegraba mucho que el muchacho ya no se encerrara en esa extraña aura misteriosa y llena de emciones que no comprendía. Era más bien porque no sabía cómo debía actuar y desplazarse con él, Iida y Deku eran siempre el vínculo entre los dos. Por eso mismo estaba emocionada por esta pequeña excursión a ver las estrellas a ese pequeño lugar, escogido por Deku, claro. Quería al menos conocer al amigo de sus amigos, demostrar que quería ser su amiga, como lo hicieron los dos ya mencionados.

—Me parece un buen lugar —dijo Todoroki viendo al cielo—. Además no hay mucha gente.

—¡Ah! Esa razón es porque cuenta que aquí hay un fantasma —dijo Midoriya como si nada.

—¡Nos trajiste a un lugar así de espeluznante! —Gritó Uraraka junto a Iida, en que lo de ella fue opacado por la voz de su amigo, no pudo evitar reírse olvidando el horror de escuchar que ahí aparecería en cualquier momento un ser espectral. Deku trataba de explicar que eso era imposible, él nunca había visto nada en todo el tiempo, en que lucía bastante tembloroso.

* * *

Ni ellos mismos supieron como una excursión improvisada para ver la lluvia estrellas fugaces acabo en una prueba de valentía y contar historias de terror. Entre risas, silencios cuando un ruido extraño se escuchaba alrededor pasaron la mayor parte del tiempo en espera de lo que en verdad habían ido a ese lugar. En que Todoroki tuvo que recordarles ello o se la hubieran pasado toda la noche en asustarse por el viento.

—En verdad se ven muy bien desde este punto —añadió Todoroki con calma y su vista en el cielo.

—¡Se los dije! —dijo a cambio Midoriya muy contentó.

—Pero para la otra, Deku, que no sea en un lugar donde posible salga algo extraño de los arbusto —continuó Uraraka.

—¡Estoy de acuerdo! ¡No está bien! —Iida con su típico movimiento de manos para afirmar sus palabras y que supiera su amigo de cabellos verdes que hablaba muy en serio sobre ese asunto.

—Pero les digo que aquí no pasa nada de…

—Midoriya, somos tres contra uno, no es bueno discutir algo que no podrás ganar.

Uraraka no supo que decir, estaba asombrada por ello, después de todo el rato contando historias de terror el único que lucía imperturbable fue Todoroki y al parecer no fue así o tal vez sólo lo hacía por ella e Iida, no podría descifrarlo con sólo pensarlo.

* * *

Uraraka iba delante, Todoroki sólo caminaba a unos pasos detrás y Deku e Iida hablaban, ella no podría saber bien de qué, pero por el rostro de Deku podía deducir que hablaban sobre algo relacionado a prácticas con sus poderes, estaba cien por ciento segura de ella. No pudo más que sonreír y caminar emocionada. Había sido la mejor excursión improvisada, después de todo habían hecho de todo contar historias de terror, asustarse, ver las estrellas contar trivialidades y…

—Espero que podamos volver hacer esto los cuatro —dijo volteándose para verlos a los tres chicos—. Me encantaría mucho.

—¡Por supuesto! —Dijeron Iida y Deku al unísono, Todoroki en cambio cerró sus ojos asintió suave y una sonrisa en sus labios se asomó.

—La amistad es maravillosa —susurró encantada, para luego avergonzarse sola por sus palabras no importaba que fueran sinceras, había sido tan vergonzoso la manera en la que lo decía que se agarró el rostro controlando sus impulsos de salir flotando del lugar y aun así una sonrisa en sus labios danzaba. Rogaba que no la hubieran escuchado, pero fue todo lo contrario, pero ninguno de los tres mencionó nada.

* * *

Con esto se acaba la semana TodoIida. ¡Hice todos! ;A; son tan feliz conmigo misma, soy la personita más feliz porque logre hacer una semana completa para mi OTP. ¡Lo logre!

Muchas gracias por leer, por dejarme un comentario. Muchas gracias por todo. Sé que muchos no pudieron participar por lo anticipado que fue todo, pero aun así gracias.

Bueno sin más, nos veremos el próximo año y espero que mucha más gente se una a esto. /o/

Además ya se viene el cumpleaños de Iida (22 de agosto). El bonus puede hacerlo todos. Es para su cumpleaños después de todo. UvU

Posdata: Si ven OOC, perdón. :C Trate de hacer a la bonita Uraraka lo más fiel que pude. También con Deku, pero ugh, lo siento. También lo digo con Iida y Todoroki, en que muchos dicen que los manejo bien, eso espero. ;u; |3

si ven un dedazo, Kacchan lo hizo (?).

Nos vemos.~


End file.
